My vershion on Peyton sawyer
by leyton-after-afterall
Summary: One tree hill character peyton sawyer in my words its not finishes yet its my first draft and my first story ive put up on line


_I do not own Peytons Character. _

* * *

_My name is Peyton Elizabeth Scott and this is my story._

_It all started when I came in to this world, by Elizabeth harp and, her boyfriend, Mick wolf on January the 7__th__ middle name comes from my biological mother. I was adopted soon after my birth by a young couple, Larry and Anna sawyer. Unfortunately, when I was 8 years old, Anna was on her way to pick me up from school and she was going to be late, so she ran a red light, she got hit and she died that day._

_I love to draw, when I met my birth mother, I found out I got that gift from her, People tell me I show my emotions through my drawings, and I do I draw my feelings up onto paper and amazingly they look great. __I keep my heart guarded most of the time, for fear that if I let anyone in close I will lose them such as; My mother Anna, my birth mother Ellie, Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Jake Jagielski, My father Larry Sawyer and many more. __I forged a friendship with Brooke Davis during the third grade and that friendship has continued over the years. I then joined the cheerleading squad for Brooke and we have shared our ups and downs together ever since. __I drive __a 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible, which just happens to be where my major parts of my life started, as this car gave me the day that I met and spoke to Lucas Scott for the very first time._

_I launched a CD to raise money against breast cancer and to create my own label. I wouldn't of been able to go ahead and make my own CD if it wasn't for my birth mother; when we started seeing each-other more, she give me the courage I didn't think I had. Just like Anna, Ellie died, she had cancer. When she died, I dedicated my CD to her and raised money for those who have breast cancer. __I went to high school at Tree Hill High, and it was there that I realized what had been missing in my life. I became fast friends with Lucas Scott and I showed him my artwork. It was like a gateway into my life, and I am glad I done so.  
Somewhere along the way, me and my best friend (Also head cheerleader.)Brook Davis, Were both trying to get Ravens star, Lucas Scott's attention, and that was the day everything changed. The rest of my life was just the prologue: this is where the story really begins._

* * *

_**Chapter one; Lucas Scott**_

_Lucas Eugene Scott first caught my eye in __eleventh grade. It was a red light, and he crossed the street. (Not yet knowing that I was the terrible driver.) He was oblivious until I looked up and saw he heard the screech of brakes right next to him. He turned his head to see a disarray of curly blonde ringlets. He pulled his earphones out, took down his hood and twisted to see my face to know who it was. He just stood there and smiled at me, I gestured my hand for him to shift, looking at me again he walked off.  
In eighth grade, he worked up the nerve to talk to me. Granted, it was just "May I borrow your eraser," but it was a start. Still, I had no earthly idea of his existence. After freshman year of high school (when I signed his yearbook 'Peyton Sawyer,') I realized this boy was 'in to me', especially after I started dating his half-brother, Nathan, in the middle of sophomore year._

_When my car broke down, I called Keith Scott Auto Repair Shop, where Lucas worked for his uncle. Of course, he was the one who had to take the call and spend some of the most awkward, yet gratifying hours of my life with him. Then again at the River Court, on the fateful evening of the now famous one-on-one game that changed Tree Hill history for good. After he won the game, I saw Lucas Scott and I was standing on the sidelines alone.  
Four simple words. "I'll be seeing you," he said to me. I smiled at him and walked away. When I close my eyes, I can still see that moment, and those were the words that rang true to us for the next two years of my life as I watched them unfold, no matter how corny that sounds._

_Lucas was thrilled that we got to talk and he turned to Haley-James, his best friend and told her everything. She told Lucas to be careful since I was popular and dating Nathan, Lucas's enemy and half-brother and she was just looking out for him since she didn't want him to get his hopes up.  
__.....__ After Lucas Scott joined the basketball team, there was a party for the team and the cheerleaders. It was really for the parents, but the kids had to go and most ended up having a pretty good time. Me and Nathan had broken up at this point and everybody thought me and Lucas were an item. To put it in my terms, we were just a boy and a girl who had this really weird vibe thing going on and the whole story comes to a climax at this party.  
__.....__During a game of Truth or Dare where the only option was dare, I was dared to kiss Lucas. I did, and it was the most unbelievable experience of my life. Lucas Scott, the guy whom I had __a romantic interest in and my ex's half-brother__, was actually kissing me. I began to think maybe there was a possibility of us. Maybe, just maybe he would want me as much as I wanted him that night.  
__..__I took him up to a spare bedroom, where I began kissing him and clothes were flying. Of course, his big mouth had to start blabbering about how much he wanted "everything" with me. __I became scared and ran from Lucas after he admitted his want and need for me__, I didn't feel the same way, and that night I broke Lucas Scott's heart for the first time._

_If I wasn't the girlfriend of popular jock Nathan Scott, I wouldn't have gotten to know Lucas Scott the way I do today. Through various interactions with Lucas, I found out that he is kind and thoughtful towards me, unlike Nathans arrogant and cruel treatment he gave. Because of the encounters he has with his nemesis Nathan, Lucas and I got see each other more and this started producing a spark between us._

* * *

_**Chapter Two; Brooke Davis**_

_Brooke Penelope Davis is my best friend. She was the one to give us nick names '__ and .' _

_No boy in the school could deny that Brooke Penelope Davis was hot. To some, she was even called sexy. _

_When I met up with a guy, who put a date-rape drug in my drink. Brooke, saves my life right before I was about to be raped. Brooke then calls Lucas for help and Lucas takes care of me for the night. Oddly enough, Lucas and Brooke bond over taking care of a drugged P-Sawyer._

_I later go to visit Lucas and professes that I want what he wants. But I was too late; Brooke, who is already in the house, I walked in on the two of them, wearing nothing but Lucas's sweatshirt (then knowing that the two are __together__).__ It was then I realized we both fell in love with the same boy, Lucas Scott, and that caused a problem for our friendship as it suffered from that day onwards._

_Lucas was then forced to make a decision and he chose Brooke because he was afraid that I would hurt him again. Evan though we remained great friends, Brooke shows jealousy regarding our growing friendship. But after taking a trip to see if my dad was killed during a storm while he was out at sea, I'm an emotionally-wrecked and I end up kissing Lucas. We end up losing our-selves in heated passion and almost have sex, but Lucas's necklace, which Brooke had given him, got caught in my hair and we soon stop what we were doing. On our way home, I tell Lucas to bury what happened and that it did not mean anything. A disappointed Lucas asks if it really did not, with me shortly after saying, "Of course it did." After that we remain secret lovers, though no sex is involved, and we finally declare our love for each other. Stolen kisses are shared, but we know that it is wrong and that we should both tell Brooke. _

_On the night that we decided to tell Brooke, Lucas got into a car accident, which brought back painful memories for me because my mother had died in a car crash. Lucas subsequently goes into a coma. When Lucas finally comes home from the hospital, he breaks up with Brooke with an explanation of their relationship not being the best thing for right now. So we didn't have to tell Brooke about our affair._

_Later that week, Lucas, who feels he has to see me, sneaks out of his house to come to my house. As we begin to talk, Lucas suddenly falls back on my bed with a high fever. I panicked and called Karen to meet us both at the hospital. But Brooke is with Karen at the time and goes to check on Lucas; she catches us both through my webcam being affectionate in more than just a friendly way, as a passionate kiss is shared between me and Lucas. Brainless Lucas left his computer is on, with my website up on his screen. I decided to end our secret affair and explained that we were hurting Brooke too much, and I said that I didn't want to be "a bad person". This left me and Lucas crushed but I knew it was for the best. Later that night, Brooke stops by my house and explains she saw her friend and her ex together. She breaks off our friendship there and then and to make it better, Lucas watches the event unravel on my webcam. So in the end Brooke found out about the affair on her own and I realized how bad I had hurt her. Eventually we made up, but it took a while to have a good friendship again._

_Funnily enough, when I was dared to kiss Lucas Scott, the night me and Nathan broke up, Brooke and Nathan hooked up that night and when I found out, it tore an even big hole in our friendship because she was punishing me for something she started. I was grieving from the video that got leaked out at Nathans party, and she expected me to forgive her but I couldn't. Just like she couldn't forgive me for loving Lucas while she was with him, even though I said I'd keep my feelings to myself if she loved him._

_However Brooke is and always will be my best friend no matter what happens between us. We have always been there for each other and I would never hurt her again; I would hate for high school history to repeat its self now._

* * *

_**Chapter three; Nathan Scott**_

_Nathan Scott was a popular jock in high __school At first, Nathan seemed like an unfriendly, arrogant boy, who is only interested in teasing others, playing basketball and dating lots of girls, but he matchers when he marries the love of his life, Haley James Scott._

_Nathan was one of my boyfriends in the __middle of sophomore year. We always argued and we broke up a lot, but got back together the next day. One day I realized __our relationship is more about the "benefits" than love. So I broke it off and when I did I realized that I didn't want to be the star basketball player's girlfriend anymore. After awhile I then begin to have a romantic interest in his half-bother, Lucas Scott. __However, when Lucas Scott joins the Ravens Basketball team, Nathan is not happy, especially at the growing attraction between his ex girlfriend and half-brother. __As you can imagine this got to Nathan, the fact I wanted Lucas and not him, so Nathan decides to take matters in to his own hands and asks Haley James to teach him maths as he is failing it, but he also wants to get back at Lucas since Haley is Lucas's best friend. He __intends to use Haley in order to mess with Lucas because of the closeness of their friendship. However his plan backfires as he begins to develop real feelings towards Haley. When I dump Nathan for his attitude, leaving a distraught Nathan even angrier towards Lucas, Nathan opens up to Haley and the two become closer. Haley begins to fall for Nathan as well. Naturally, Lucas is unhappy when he hears that Haley is tutoring Nathan but he realizes that there is nothing he can do to stop it. Nathan and Haley become a couple and he turns to her as his situation at home becomes worse._

_Nathan's personality changes as he begins to fall deeper and deeper for Haley._

_Dan has little faith in Nathan and is constantly belittling him, pushing Nathan to breaking point. Nathan takes amphetamines to enhance his performance and beat Dan's scoring record. However, the drugs affect him emotionally as well as physically and lead to a fight with Haley, after he tries to get her to sleep with him. The drugs also cause him to be rushed to the hospital after collapsing on the basketball court. When he is released Nathan goes to visit Haley and apologizes, telling her that he was thinking about her when he collapsed. Haley is relieved that Nathan is okay, forgives him and allows him to spend the night in her room. The next morning, Nathan promises Haley that he will wait until she is ready to have sex. _

_They both have another little argument when Nathan discovers that Haley got a tattoo of his jersey number on her lower back, he struggles to understand his girlfriend's decision to remain a virgin. However, he is determined to keep his promise to her by not pressuring her into a sexual relationship. Nathan tells Haley that he has fallen in love with her and admits that he is scared by the intensity of his feelings._

_Haley then discovers porn on Nathan's computer as well as pictures of me; she is disheartened and convinced that he still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend., but Nathan convinced Haley to give their relationship another go by showing up on her doorstep and professing his love for her in the rain. Later on, in his apartment, Nathan vows to Haley that he will love her forever and asks her to marry him. The Ravens lose the Playoffs that night and Nathan and Lucas part on good terms as Lucas prepares to move to Charleston with Keith. When Lucas comes to Nathan's apartment to say goodbye to Haley, they tell him that they got married the night before._

Comments would be nice, this is my first story i have put up here and its not finished yet, but i would love it if you could tell me what you would like me to add or improve upon :) thanks x


End file.
